memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Command (game)
| date = | publisher = Interplay | developer = 14 Degrees East | platform = PC | published = 1999 }} Starfleet Command (SFC) was a video game, the first in a series of games released by Interplay. The games were fully licensed Star Trek products, but were based on Star Fleet Battles, an RPG that did not have license to use the "Star Trek" name, but used ships and designs based on information from the Original Series and the Animated Series. Introduction Starfleet Command is a computer game that is based on the board game Starfleet Battles. It uses the same hex board format, races, ships, and story lines. Controlling one of the original states, such as the Federation or Klingon Empire empire, a player has to travel the galaxy taking territory (hex by hex) from its enemies through fleet/ship battles. Both of these games take their inspiration from the original Star Trek series. Summary Starfleet Command was an 'open-world game' and as such had no set plot in a normal campaign beyond the aspects of the SFB time period it was set in (the General War). Owing to the large number of missions, no two campaign playthroughs were identical. The true 'story' of Starfleet Command was only accessed by join the elite organization(s) of each empire, all of which dealt with (or at at least had one mission referring to) the disappearance of the Organians, and the effect this has on local space. United Federation of Planets (Starfleet Special Task Force) - After confirming that the Organians have departed for parts unknown, the player first participates in a test of a new weapons system before discovering that the forces of the Terran Empire (though it is not referred to as such in-game) have crossed over from the mirror universe and attempting to take over the Federation. Klingon Empire (Black Fleet) - After confirming the Organians have departed, the Klingons attempt to use the increase in political tensions to their advantage before discovering that a much larger threat exists in the form of of a long dead psionic race coming back from beyond the grave. This campaign is notable for not only featuring a crossover with the Federation storyline, but also for the mission 'That Which Must Die', where the player embarks on a quest to rid the Klingon Empire of one of its greatest threats: Tribbles (described below). Romulan Star Empire (Tal Praiex, Tal Shiar) - The outbreak of a plague sees the Romulan organizations hunting down the Orion Pirates and raiding stations belonging to other empires before the political machinations of the leader of the Tal Shiar throw the future of the Empire into question. Lyran Star Empire (Red Claw, Iron Fang, & Mountain Watchers) - The political machinations of the clans of the Lyran Empire, ranging from recruiting engineers to building weapons and defenses of questionable usefulness, take a back seat to the realization that an old enemy is attempting to conquer from within. Note: the Mountain Watchers are listed in the game's instruction as an elite organization, but they cannot be joined by the player. Hydran Kingdom (The Keepership) - The disappearance of the Organians disrupts the forcefields that corral the 'Star Beasts' (their name for the game's space monsters) in preserves, and the Hydrans must bring them back, before discovering that other Hydran factions have other plans. Note: While three Hydran cults are listed as elite organizations in the game's instruction manual, only the Keepership can be joined. The other two cults serve as antagonists throughout the campaign. Gorn Confederation (The Kings Guard, the Defenders of the Egg, & The Guardians Errant) - The not-so-friendly rivalry between the 3 Gorn organizations must be put on hold when it is discovered that a clutch of Gorn eggs have gone missing, and the thief turns out to be the last party anyone expected. The Gorn and Hydran campaigns were not included with the game upon initial release, and had to be downloaded from the Interplay website; the 'Gold' edition of the game saw them included. Interplay also released follow-up missions for the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans that book-ended some of the events of each campaign (for the Federation missions, the player embarks on a quest to find the Organians, the Klingons deal with the WYN, and the Romulans must deal wit the Orion Pirates). However, these missions were programmed so that they appeared regardless of whether or not the player had joined the elite organization(s) of each empire. It should also be noted that most of the story campaigns obliquely reference each other. For example, the third mission of the Gorn campaign will reference events in either the Federation or Romulan campaigns, depending on which faction is selected as the enemy. That Which Must Die That Which Must Die is a Starfleet Command mission played on the Klingon storyline, provided that you are a Black Fleet captain at the time. It's basically you participating in an event that has canonically been alluded to but never shown per se, the Great Tribble Hunt. Overview You start the mission in high orbit around a planet (presumably Iota Geminorum IV) Around the planet are several ships. Depending on the number and strength of the ships under your possession at this moment, they may range from destroyers to heavy cruisers. Of all ships in orbit, one of them will house a few hundred tribbles in containment fields and the mission will refer to the ship in question as a zoology ship. Because of the second part of the mission, which involves the destruction of a Starbase (well, it's technically a Starbase, but the game will say it is a base station instead) it is recommended that you possess at least two K'Tinga-class ships (three is preferred, or one/two D7s and a Dreadnought) at the beginning of the mission. The Base Station will contain thousands of tribbles. Finally, you must indulge in orbital bombardment to kill the billions of tribbles once the station is destroyed. You must keep hitting the planet with your weapons until your science officer, whoever he/she may be, says that "all life has been exterminated on the planet, including... tribbles" References Characters Federation characters :Hikaru Sulu ;Federation captains : Bradley Barr (23rd century) • Stefani Cepek (23rd century) • Sven Havoc (23rd century) • Jake Hornberger (23rd century) • Phil Kosnett (23rd century) • Edwin Mergele (23rd century) • Gary Nimitz (23rd century) • Sorbok • Anthony Stocker (23rd century) • Mark Taylor (23rd century) • Jeremy Weeks (23rd century) ;Federation chief engineers : Skip Ledford • Lee Contini • Connor McLaughlin • Megan O'Leary • Scott Everts • William Ford • Indian Sherman • David Roy • Gwen Nu • Evan Thomas • Clark Dodson • Parker Winslow • Marian Bates • Harry Pi-Jui • Mark Wellby • Amy Fleming • Cole Junger • Grace Chang • Daches'tel • Kor'letus • Lui ;Federation helm officers : Tyler Bair • Connie Withers • Henry Takamura • Ken Kaufman • Marcia O'Bannon • Wic Adler • Ransom Stoddard • Jamie Martin • Shelly Gentile • Champ Forester • Rudolf Beirhoff • Erin Ulman • Anne Todd • Darius Wellington • Jorge Scott • William Bailey • Louise McCullens • Mackensie McBride • Jenela Light • Avery Bessent • Carson Beech • Alyssa Hickman • Laura Falsone • Jeffrey Lauldi • Israel Silverman • John Ryan • LaFuente Johnson • Heidi Teagarden • Dick Schonfelder • Hansel Soderlund • Valeri Osterman • Benjamin H. Ford • Thomas Sullivan • E. Thomas Ford • Cheryl Daylynne • Mao • Lee • Kung • Yvet ;Federation science officers : Matthew Rose • Sha Afshar • Paul Vickers • Kelly Wright • • Alyssa Hickman • Scott Brown • Nancy Hopper • Ellen Wei • • Erin G. Braugh • Amber Wood • Roger Kreiger • Anton Betz • Jon Geuder • Arthur Jones • Laura Robbins • Pamela Barker • Chris Ramsey • Christopher Ent • Kevin Bell • Matt Bobb • Heidi Beilstein • John Higgins • Surek • Savak • • T'Vek • • • • T'Jan • Sorek • Gavin Joth ;Federation security chiefs : Keith Spencer • Roe Norris • Jacob Buchert (23rd century) • Greg Hanson • Bell Fulsome • George Tenet • Oliver Rallie • Martin Boors • Reinhart Steiner • Brian Kelley • Jennifer McKenna • Vincent Ciabattari • Daniel Steenberge • Larry Essig • Dorothy Heydt • Mike Rankin • John Ross • Hud Mellencamp • Susie Beech • Gayle Martin • Elsie Knott • Corkie Roberts ;Federation weapons officers : Nathan Kleiman • Keith Nope • Matt Kelbrim • Alex Bowen • Gus Harrison • Roger Turnquist • Carter Beckwith • Fu Ya-jue • Carl Casar • Wallace Sutton • David Witters • Rudy Castillo • Jackie Jones • Gretchen Horton • Tracey Findley • Gary Gallion • Jill Endicott • Aldrich Chang • Johnathon Walsh • Kurtz • Blue • T'Flok • Rising Eagle • Lorna Kobayashi Gorn characters ;Gorn captains : Bombadier • Hromuth • Rexus Sslith • Sskulli • S'Teken • S'Toval • S'Trenk ;Gorn chief engineers : B'nie • H'ippo • Hrdox Zurdl • Lastnaym Furst • Plesio • Quarasss • Samsusss • Saurussa • S'kuzz • Ssslithisss • Szaastul • S'zatan • Zor ;Gorn helm officers : G'eoss • Hissar Zul • Juridoth • Rexus • Rook • S'loth • Skardal • Sshennok • Ty • Tyran • Tyrano • Usss • Vex • Zaur • Zorilluth ;Gorn science officers : Def the Mij • Grogan • Juddult • Kaleo-parr • Madrasaur • Nexslis • Ovirapt • S'Arnth • S'Gundern • Skaxzss • Skizzerd • S'staph • Thragg • Thrichduk • W'rkssm'n ;Gorn security chiefs : Excelisss • Fang • Fissk • Hadra • Harland • Hrumlith • S'kuss • S'Leuthold • Slitche • S'puth • Sslith • Szasz ;Gorn weapons officers : Amrasaur • Brazarlisss • Caim Dardis • • Groge • Slistaxss • Ssender • Ssist • Sslack • Sss'rex • Ssulluss • Thrasslith • Zralluth Hydran characters ;Hydran captains: Droole Gargantaine • Hel-Hyan • Hiser • Hultz • Hygraphht • Sclumpts • Bryx • Crxon • Rambnkziz ;Hydran chief engineers : Diffordetz • Erix Hythx • Hanghsth • Hsplith Hist • Hyrrth • Oomph • Pvath • Skzowitz • Slarti Bartfast • Ynygma • Pluzx • Quamtiron ;Hydran helm officers: Cartwright (Hydran) • Droole Gargantaine • H'rol Hyrnn • Pylghht • Druthh Hydra • Dbil • Obitztor • Sheel Bedi • Pledzur Helfram • Ruzzabot • Sazzafraz • Ventribarr ;Hydran security chiefs : Trisp Qoph • Hystorpth • Hoors Toops • Hrun • Plyst Hopsth • Plyathhapbast • Mkritz • Dagitz • Bikungiphar • Zool ;Hydran science officers : Dastaprawson • Hypantspts • Plytth • Hydrahysrta • Quarglespurth • Lablijepts • Pltzvltz • Dentrivan • Falimorr • Kulinarr • Nemesarr ;Hydran weapons officers : Anabesh • Bilbodar • Chalicon • Habablathh • Hisp Gapth • Hlyrst • Hstaphathh • Hwutdi • Kyljoi • Hyspathh • Hrous • Hwutdi Fuggwynonhir Klingon characters ;Klingon captains : Adrokos • Ardak Kumerian • Borzad Kallon • • Kang • • • • • K'trenn ;Klingon chief engineers : Groll • Kahl • Kalosh • Kault • Kelix • Kelleux • B'Jinn • Gorbash • YnrohKeeg • Ghak'zur • • • Yarr-tree • Zern ;Klingon helm officers : Tar Bordrake • • • • • • K'Teh (23rd century) • B'Elzebub • Dumas • Ek'rin • Fenrehr • Quazurr • Ruk-pak • Tekla ;Klingon science officers : Birash • Borkas • Sarl Kagan • Kausuch • Krotag • Kupnil • B'Aileer • Deklash • K'enn Thalman • Umphra • Vek-Nor • Wotan ;Klingon security chiefs : Dace • Kand Gorst • Grith • Jartrin • Bocar Kargan • Kass • Kemas • K'Bol • Gummex • Karnage • Nem'sir • Pak-tarr ;Klingon weapons officers : Akros • • • • • • Gurn • M'Dras • Aak'Torr • Bren'vok • Chumarr Lyran characters ;Lyran captains : Clawfist • Clawraker • Frannic • Iblis • Prozhoti • Frowgark • Ffirrah • Zaowgron • Goldenclaw • Meow ;Lyran chief engineers : Pawwhisper • Thickfur • Bolmark • Pyskof • Whitetip • Sandcat • • Pfroshor • Khrarrar • Lyr Jett ;Lyran helm officers : Ringtail • Bloodfeast (Lyran) • Frinkor • Nashar • Rippke • Tragar • QuickFang • Blackeye • Brightnose ;Lyran science officers : Fangwhisper • Longears • Kadama • Raask • Ragha • Zerhk • Growler • Powdwan • Frammk • Me'row ;Lyran security chiefs : Longclaw • Sharptooth • Fikrohn • Kraal • Zahn • Zaob • Zarab • Rowrt • Fayzokh ;Lyran weapons officers : Bloodfur • Goremaker • Skullsplit • Ffarric • Perrzear • Pilerk • Iceclaw • Pfrizzek • Sharpclaw • Omar Cadly Orion characters ;Orion captains : Samuel Blackfoot • Chromin • Croll • Mad Jack • Deth O'Kay • Redbeard • Ragmar Danneskjold • Jester • Jackel • Big Mike • Kelbrim ;Orion engineer officers : Daxar • Regis • Stanislaus • Galadon • Biela • Tartessos • Donati • Keyzini ;Orion science officers : • Cilya • Gautier • • Jackol • Malcolm • Albrek • Sokras ;Orion helm officers : Kay Leelun • • Qismet • Tars Tarkas • Volinna • ;Orion security officers : Barca • Temujin • Anaria • Krokaa • Eldath • Taladur • Ozzymand ;Orion weapons officers : Felna Greymane • Neil Ricca • Purple Sonja • Grag • Corallel • • Moreska • Nordikal Romulan characters ;Romulan captains : Tafev Deridex • Desius • Dianna • Mal Glavius • Lennardi Marcus • Andros Taksulus • Vermatrix ;Romulan chief engineers : Arinius Domaric (23rd century) • Maxillius (23rd century) • Modavius (23rd century) • Leikeze Naes (23rd century) • Starn Suberus (23rd century) • Tama (23rd century) • Marcus Tiercellus (23rd century) • Vrac Vallius (23rd century) • Torindar Vrek (23rd century) ;Romulan helm officers : Accersitus (23rd century) • Candus Fugo (23rd century) • Ellus Gabri (23rd century) • Pelagius Gloiu (23rd century) • Jeron (23rd century) • Xiphius Navigo (23rd century) • Cherov Orsanion (23rd century) • Rolindra (23rd century) • Marcus Tal (23rd century) • Linnus Torvar (23rd century) • Vendemiatrix (23rd century) • Vladamir (23rd century) ;Romulan science officers : Dawntali (23rd century) • Galleron Fredex (23rd century) • Flavius Glavius (23rd century) • Mel Mellis (23rd century) • Octavianius • Rama (23rd century) • Remus (23rd century) • Sandavia (23rd century) • Semprinnius (23rd century) • Talon Tkorrick (23rd century) • Torius (23rd century) • Artemis Trium (23rd century) ;Romulan security chiefs : Nhera Abudonni (23rd century) • Jenno Andican (23rd century) • Evid Dronnum (23rd century) • Dapris Dulitan (23rd century) • Tumulorum Fossor (23rd century) • Styopa Phliss (23rd century) • Marrio Plinne (23rd century) • Rossitus (23rd century) • Tormillius (23rd century) ;Romulan weapons officers : Andrius (23rd century) • Berdos (23rd century) • Teric Caladislus (23rd century) • Barathrum Caries (23rd century) • Latissimus Dorsai (23rd century) • Maximus (23rd century) • L'afe N'Drersen (23rd century) • Oxinamicus (23rd century) • Donarius Sectarius (23rd century) • Sempritenitus (23rd century) • Diruo Senex (23rd century) • Sirhc Turren (23rd century) • Nerok Volandus (23rd century) Starships and vehicles Star Trek: Starfleet Command features a wide variety of starships to use. Unlike traditional canon Star Trek, ships are not so much divided by class and hull, but by armament and use. Federation ships The United Federation of Planets utilize phasers, photon torpedos, and drones as their main weaponry. Their ships generally have well-rounded abilities, as they are not designed solely for battle. As a result they have superior science systems and shielding to most other races. *Ships with a + at the end of their designation have received a Plus Refit, adding various improvements to the ship, including shielding, power, or defensive weapon ports. *Ships with an R at the end of their designation have received a Rear Phaser Refit, an extra rear-arc phaser bank, where lacking rear defense. ; Federation freighter : Evert's Joy • Gross Details Federation frigates ; frigate (FF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; guided weapons frigate (FFG) : • • • • • • • • • • ; drone frigate (FFD) : • • • • • • • • ; advanced drone frigate (FFD+) : • • • • • • • • • ; commando frigate (CFF) : • • ; advanced commando frigate (CFF+) : • • ; battle frigate (FFB) : • • • ; police frigate (POL) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced police frigate (POL+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer (DW) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war drone destroyer (DWD) : • • • • • ; commando war destroyer (CDW) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; command war destroyer (DWC) : • • Federation light cruisers ; destroyer (DD) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced destroyer (DD+) : • • • • • • ; guided weapons destroyer (DDG) : • • • ; advanced guided weapons destroyer (DDG+) : • • • • ; new light cruiser (NCL) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced new light cruiser (NCL+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; new drone cruiser (NCD) : • • • • ; advanced new drone cruiser (NCD+) : • • • ; new commando transport (NCT) : • • • ; advanced new commando transport (NCT+) : • • • ; command light cruiser (CLC) : • • • • • ; new heavy cruiser (NCA) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; new heavy command cruiser (NCC) : • • • • • • • ; hospital ship (CLH) : Federation heavy cruisers ; ( refit) heavy cruiser (CA) : • • • • • • • • • ; ( refit) rear-fire heavy cruiser (CAR) : • • • • • • • • • ; ( refit) advanced heavy cruiser (CA+) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; ( refit) heavy drone cruiser (CAD) : • • • • ; ( refit) command cruiser (CC) : • • • • ; ( refit) heavy command cruiser (CB) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; ( ) guided weapons battle cruiser (BCG) : • • • • • ; ( ) fleet battle cruiser (BCF) : • • ; ( ) battle cruiser (BCJ) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; ( refit) fire support cruiser (CFS) : • • • ; ( refit) advanced fire support cruiser (CFS+) : • • • ; ( refit) tactical command cruiser (TCC) : Federation dreadnoughts ; battleship (BB) : • • • =''Ulysses''-class = : dreadnought variants: ; dreadnought : • • • • • • • ; advanced dreadnought : • • ; improved dreadnought : • • ; heavy dreadnought : • • • Gorn ships Gorn dreadnoughts * frigate variants ; Gorn dreadnought : • • • ; Gorn fleet dreadnought : • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy dreadnought : • • ; Gorn battleship : • • • • Gorn light cruisers : light cruiser variants ; Gorn heavy destroyer : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy destroyer (advanced) : • • • ; Gorn heavy commando destroyer : • • ; Gorn heavy commando destroyer (advanced) : • • ; Gorn heavy command destroyer : • • • ; Gorn medium cruiser : • • ; Gorn strike cruiser : • • ; Gorn medium command cruiser : • • • Gorn heavy cruisers * heavy cruiser variants ; Gorn light cruiser (CL), advanced light cruiser (CL+), fleet light cruiser (CLF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn commando light cruiser (COM), advanced commando light cruiser (COM+), fleet commando light cruiser (CMF) : • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy cruiser : • • • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy cruiser (advanced) : • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle cruiser : • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn command cruiser : • • • • • ; Gorn command cruiser (advanced) : • • • • • ; Gorn fleet command cruiser : • • • • • ; Gorn heavy command cruiser : • • • • ; Gorn heavy battle cruiser : • • ; Gorn fast battle cruiser : • • • ; Gorn tactical command cruiser (TCC) : Gorn frigates * frigate variants ; Gorn destroyer (DD), advanced destroyer (DD+), Gorn fleet destroyer (DDF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn commando destroyer (DDG), advanced commando destroyer (DDG+) : • • • • ; Gorn destroyer leader (DDL), advanced destroyer leader (DDL+) : • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle destroyer (BDD), advanced battle destroyer (BDD+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle commando destroyer (BDG), advanced battle commando destroyer (BDG+) : • • • ; Gorn battle destroyer leader (BDL), advanced battle destroyer leader (BDL+) : • • • • • ; Gorn police frigate (FF), advanced police frigate (FF+) : • • • • • • • • Other Gorn ships ; Gorn freighter : • • • • • • • • • • • Lyran ships Lyran frigates thumb|Lyran frigate hull design. ; frigate (FF) : Blooddrinker • Bloodspiller • Defender of the Race • Slammer • Strongjaw • Summit • • Rake ; advanced frigate (FF+) : Jagged Fang • • Bloodspiller • Strongjaw • • Bloodfang ; frigate (FFP) : • • Bloodspiller • Strongjaw • • Bloodfang ; police frigate (MP) : MP-592 • MP-505 • MP-442 • MP-80 • MP-309 • MP-177 ; advanced police frigate (MP+) : MP-592-A • MP-505-A • MP-442-A • MP-80-A • MP-309-A • MP-177-A ; war destroyer (DW) : Firecat • Kzinslayer • Lifetaker • Raker • Slammer • Slaughterer ; advanced war destroyer (DW+) : Firecat • Kzinslayer • Lifetaker • Raker • Slaughterer ; war destroyer (DWP) : Plunderer • Slaughterer • Kzinslayer • Firekitten • Killer ; war destroyer leader (DWL) : Deathdealer • Maimer • Deathcat • Soultaker • Kzinkiller ; war destroyer leader (DWLP) : Deathdealer • Maimer • Deathcat • Soultaker • Kzinkiller Orion ships * cruiser variants: ; Orion cruiser I (CA1) : Deathblow • Kapish • Truthdealer • Dagger Warning • Nicotinotica ; Orion cruiser II (CA2) : Neuromancer • Bladecaster • Sorceror's Power • Trenchoxica ; Orion cruiser III (CA3) : Heaven's Fall • Castratica • Redblade • Blackened Heart ; Orion advanced cruiser I (CA+1) : Heavensent • Culprit • Needle's Damage • Solar Sailer ; Orion advanced cruiser II (CA+2) : Heavensent • • Torturer • Blademaster ; Orion advanced cruiser III (CA+3) : Heavensent • Culprit • Needle's Damage • Solar Sailer • • Torturer • Blademaster ; Orion battle cruiser I (BC1) : Battle's Heart • Battlewidow • Orrible Cannon ; Orion battle cruiser II (BC2) : Mistress of Pain • Canopious • Fear Quaker • Temptress of Sin ; Orion battle cruiser III (BC3) : Battlecharge • Heat of Glory • Firing Squad • Capital Running ; Orion heavy battle cruiser I (BCH1) : Heavyhanded • True Sight • Spiritcaptor • Final Blow ; Orion heavy battle cruiser II (BCH2) : Paingiver • Bloody Gloves • Triumph ; Orion heavy battle cruiser III (BCH3) : Ruler • Pit of Knives • Goldenspear ; Orion dreadnought I (DN1) : Mafia Don • King of Thieves • • Lawbreaker ; Orion dreadnought II (DN2) : Freedom • Enforcer Lord • • Nightmare of Orion Klingon ships Klingon frigates ; escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • ; escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • ; escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • ; drone escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • ; / commando escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • ; cloaking escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • • ; battle escort (bird-of-prey) : • • • ; police gunboat (bird-of-prey) : • • • • • ; police gunboat leader (bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • ; frigate ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; / frigate ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; / commando frigate ( bird-of-prey) : • • • ; / frigate leader ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; cloaking frigate ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • ; battle frigate ( bird-of-prey) : • • • ; war destroyer ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer leader ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer leader ( bird-of-prey) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Klingon heavy cruisers ; / / battle cruiser ( ) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; drone battle cruiser ( ) : • • ; / command battle cruiser ( / ) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Hydran ships Hydran dreadnoughts Hydran heavy cruisers Hydran light cruisers Hydran frigates ; frigate (HN) : • • • • • • • ; commando frigate (HNG) : • • • • • • ; war destroyer (DWF) : • • • • ; frigate (CU) : • • • • ; war destroyer (DWH) : • • • ; frigate leader (CRU) : • • • Other Hydran ships Lyran ships Lyran frigates ; frigate Romulan ships Romulan dreadnoughts ; dreadnought/advanced dreadnought (CON/CON+) : • • • Romulan frigates ; frigate (SNA/SNAR/SNB/SNP/SNP+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Species *Gorn *Human *Hydran *Klingon *Lyran *Romulan States and Organizations *Gorn Hegemony **Defenders of the Egg **Guardians Errant **King's Fleet Guard *Hydran Kingdom **Beast-Hunter Cult **Hydran Civil Service **Hydran Keepership **Hydran Royal Family **Sacred Beast Cult *Klingon Empire **Imperial Intelligence **Imperial Security **Klingon Black Staff **Klingon Defense Force **Klingon General Bureau *Lyran Star Empire **Iron Fang Clan **Lyran Court **Mountain Watchers Clan *Romulan Star Empire **House **Imperial Household **Imperial Star Navy **Military Command **Romulan Civil Administration **Romulan Senate **Tal Prai'ex **Tal Shiar *United Federation of Planets **Starfleet ***Starfleet Special Task Force Information Related Stories * Mirror, Mirror (TOS Episode) * The Trouble with Tribbles (TOS Episode) * The Doomsday Machine (TOS Episode) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Errand of Mercy (TOS Episode) Images file:gorn Confederation.jpg|Gorn emblem. file:king Snake.jpg|Gorn King Snake frigate. file:lyran.jpg file:hydran.jpg file:gorn jrcmdr.jpg file:lyran Empire.jpg file:hydran Kingdom.jpg file:e4 class.jpg file:g2 class.jpg file:d7c battlecruiser.jpg file:rom condor.jpg file:snipe class.jpg file:snipe schem.jpg file:sFC FF schem.jpg file:okinawa frigate.jpg file:sFC FFB schem.jpg file:sFC FFG schem.jpg file:sFC FFD schem.jpg file:quD frigate.png file:sFC F5Y schem.png file:sFC F5L schem.png file:sFC F5C schem.png file:sFC FFD-plus schem.jpg file:sFC F5 schem.png file:sFC CFF schem.jpg file:sFC CFF-plus schem.jpg file:sFC FF-POL schem.jpg file:sFC FF-POL-plus schem.jpg Reviews External links * category:computer games